


Do Nothing Wednesdays

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those cold winter mornings where the thought of doing nothing is the best idea in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Nothing Wednesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Copyright infringement not intended.

Some days exist solely for doing nothing. 

There are the days where absolutely nothing aside from lazing would be accomplished. 

That day for Percy and Luke just happened to be Wednesday. 

"Percy?" Luke mumbled into his pillow. "You awake?" 

"Maybe." Percy grumbled back, shifting to pull the blankets that were lying half on the floor back onto the bed. The two of them had been laying in the drowsy bridge between awake and sleep for the better part of the last hour.

Luke grunted and turned, slowly rolling until he faced Percy. "Go make some coffee." He mumbled, voice laced thickly with sleep.

"You go make it." Percy grumbled, turning his head to stare at his bed partner, eyes still drowsy. 

Luke didn't respond, instead opting to let his eyes roam over Percy taking in his sleep mussed hair, droopy eyes and red cheeks. Despite being under what could only be described as a mountain of blankets, the cold draft of winter still managed to seep in and send shivers down their spine. 

Eventually, Percy spoke. "It's one of these days." He mumbled, yawning and rolling over onto his side to face the frosted window, eyes tracking the light snow falling from the sky.

"Yup." Luke sighed and dragged his body closer to Percy, scowling as the cold air nipped at his skin. Slowly, he moulded his body to spoon his fiancé, wrapping his arms around Percy's stomach to pull him as close as possible. 

Contented to lay in Luke's arms for the remainder of the day, Percy smiled lazily and pulled the blankets up again to cover them both. "No coffee?" He asked quietly, eyes drifting close.

Luke hummed. "No coffee." He agreed.


End file.
